A Voice of an Unknown Demon
by Hell's Sadistic Soul
Summary: 1st fanfic an american girl moves to japan and meets some odd ppl only to find some truth about herself... InuKag, MirSan, OwnCharacteru'll find out
1. 1st Day Dver at BakaBaka high!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything!!!! I have no ramen noodles... *breaks down and cries* Can't anyone help me. Oh whats that smell *looks around corner**sweatdrop* not agian!!!! Its the men in the white coats. Help! *starts to slide into shadows* whitecoated men: there she is! *they run toward me* me: we won't come near you!!! them: *question marks appear above heads* seems that she is worse than we expected *pulls out a straight jacket* look what we have for you me: ohhh. we dont like white we only wear black! *tries to orb to safety* them: black? *pulls out black striaght jacket*lookie here a present!! me: Oh razor! *starts to head toward them splitpersonality: LETS SEE IF WE CAN GO TO HOT TOPIC!!! me: YAY! *grabs striaght jacket and runs to hot topic* them: she got away. oh well she'll come back when she realises we have ramen *holds out package of ramen* see? *there is a black blur and they look down at thier hands to see the ramen gone* how.....? i dont wanna know *they hightail it out of there* me: oob berthd hinr (good theyre gone) *swallows mouthful of ramen noodles* FOOLS *stuffs face w/chopsticks flylin it into my mouth* hjkd (yum)  
  
*...* location, "..." talking, '...' thinking, ~...~ singing, me interuppting  
  
"Faijo! 6 o'clock!" a voice yelled from below.  
"Oh crap!" I fell out of bed and hit my head, somehow, of the door my private bathroom door. 'first day of school. No da! I hate mornings!'  
~I'm an oppurtunity / and I knock so softly~   
I quickly got dressed in my school uniform. 'Hate school...' The uniform was a short skirt that reminded me of a sailor suit.  
~Sometimes I get loud / when I wish everybody'd just get off me~  
  
*school*  
I raced down the halls to my first class an hour late. Pounding on my first hour door I started singing agian continuing the song.  
~So many players / You'd think I was a board game / It's every man for himself / There are no teammates~  
"Bravo. Class this is the new student from America, Faijo La Mesa." the teacher waved me inside. I walked in to the class and to my surprise everyone was clapping.  
"Umm.. Kanechiwa?"  
"Miss La Mesa, take the seat behind Kagome beside Songo." He nodded at the back of the class.  
I bowed blushing and took my seat beside the girl I now know as Kagome.  
"Hi. That was great. What's your schedule?" She smiled.  
Surprised by her kindness I handed her the card that had my classes printed on it. I glanced around as she studied it tugging slightly on the only small braid in my hair.  
"Cool. We're in all your classes but two." she smied. "This is Songo"  
Songo gave me a friendly grin. "Kanechiwa."  
"I just know where gonna be friends." I smiled as I told them privately. i  
  
*Alternate Music SIngers* *another class*  
"Sing for us Faijo!" Kagome, Songo, their friend Miroku, and some people I reconize from first hour.  
"..." I blushed. "Fine, just stop begging."  
~ I'm an oppurtunity / And I knock so softly / Sometimes I get loud / when I wish everybody'd just get off me / o many players / You'd think I was a board game / It's every man for himself / There are no teammates / This life gets lonely / When everyone wants something / They'll smile up in your face / But they'll get theirs eventually / And I hope I'm there // Surrounded by familar faces with no name / none of them know me / Or want to share my pain / They wish only to bask in my light / Then fade away ~  
The classroom door opens and in walks a silver-haired, dog-eared boy who was arguing with a boy with long brown hair that was up in a ponytail and peircing blue eyes. The boys stopped as they heard a voice singing.  
~To win my love, to them a game / To watch me live my life in vain / When all is done and the glitter fades, fades away / They'll get theirs eventually / And I hope I'm there // I drank your poison / 'Cause you told me it's wine / Shame on you if you fooled me once / Shame on me if you fooled me twice / I didn't know the price / You'll get yours eventually // Surrounded by familar faces with no name / none of them know me / Or want to share my pain / They wish only to bask in my light / Then fade away / To win my love, to them a game / To watch me live my life in vain / When all is done and the glitter fades, fades away / They'll get theirs eventually / And I hope I'm there // So what good am I to you / If I can't be broken / You'll get yours, yes / You'll get yours eventually // Surrounded by familar faces with no name / none of them know me / Or want to share my pain / They wish only to bask in my light / Then fade away / To win my love, to them a game / To watch me live my life in vain / When all is done and the glitter fades, fades away / They'll get theirs eventually / And I hope I'm there ~  
I finished the sone just before the bell rang ending class.  
  
email me w/suggestions@ GCRoitgrrl@aol.com Review please i have fragile ego and it needs stroking. what does rn mean? i always see it when i'm readin other fanfics, the writers r complain cuz theys dont kno. plz tell me.  
This is my first fanfic. bear with me pleeeeeaaaaaaaaseeee! 


	2. Kagome's stalkers

Disclaimer: I have water in my ears.  
  
*...* location, "..." talking, '...' thinking, ~...~ singing, me interuppting  
  
*afterschool*   
  
Step. Step. Another step closer to food.  
"Inuyasha, Kouga! Come join us! We're going to WacDonald's." Kagome called out to the boys who were arguing down the path.  
"Sure. I'll go anywhere with you," Kouga was there and was now kissing Kagome's hand politely.  
"Are they going out?" I asked Songo.  
"Yes. Kagome is my woman." Kouga smiled sweetly at his 'woman.'  
Inuyasha knocked Kouga in the head and growled. "She's not your woman."  
"Yes, she is too."  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!!!"  
"It's not like she's yours!"  
"Feh. She's still not yours."  
"Is too. I'll prove it." Kouga turned to Kagome. "Dear Kagome, will you tell dogbreath here that you are indeed my woman."  
"No. I'm not anybody's women."  
"Yes you are." Another boy joined the argument.  
"Hojo. I know for a fact that I'm not anyone's woman."  
"Your my woman and dont forget it sweet thang."  
"STOP!" I covered my ears as I screamed at the top of my lungs to protect my fragile ears.  
"Huh?" They all turned towards with Inuyasha and Kouga covering their ears in pain.  
"Sorry." I apologized to the boys. I knew thier pain. "Kagome you have three guys after you..."  
"Two." Inuyasha interuppted.   
"Today's Friday, right?" I scratched my head in thought.  
"Yes, you wanna spend the night at my house?" Kagome asked. "You too." She nodded to Songo.  
"What about us?!" The boys whined.   
"Sorry guys. Girls' only." With that said Kagome, Songo, and I ran to Kagome's home.  
  
********************************************************end of chapter****************************************************************** 


	3. The Nightmare prt 1

Disclaimer: my head hurts... so many ppl telling me to say this or that... I forget........ OH! Sazuku help us. I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Faijo.  
i was going to tell you about the sleepover but i keep getting writers block on it. :-P ******************************************************** *4 weeks since sleepover* *school*  
'That's it! I'm skipping!' I kicked my locker door shut and ran into the girls bathroom, Smearing on my favorite lipstick, Dark Chocolate, as I waited for the halls to clear.  
Peeking out the door I decided that it was time to make a break for it. Running across the hall I pulled open a door roughly but shut it quietly. Tiptoe-ing my way up the steps I pulled out my lock-picks and unlocked the door.  
"Cake." I muttered as I stepped out onto the school roof. I ran over to my favorite corner where nobody could see me from the school campus or if they happened to open the door.  
I let my eyes slide close as I fell asleep.  
  
*Nightmare*  
"Momma?" A younger version of me, looked up at her smiling mother. Blood dripped from the older women's claws as she smiled down at her child.  
"Daddy..." I looked down at my father who was bleeding profusely, tears falling down my cheeks.  
"Honey, It's better now. He never loved any on us..."  
I started sobbing hesterically. "That's not true mommy, d-d-daddy loved me."  
"Liar! That's what he was and you are!" My mother pasted a sweet smile on her fce. "Come here baby. I'm ever so sorry."  
I got up and ran into my mothers outstreached arms.  
"Faijo... ja ne." With that my mother dug her claws deep into her own childs back.  
  
*school, in class*  
"Where is she? Did she skip agian?" Kagome whispered to her friends.  
"I dunno.." they all shrugged.  
"Kouga you go and find her."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are the fastest one here and your done with your test." She motioned to the algebra tests.   
"Fine." Kouga went off to find their friend.  
  
*back on roof*  
"Faijo-sama! I thought I'd find you up here!" an annoying voice called snapping Faijo out of her nightmare.  
"Oro?" I shook my head to try toget the lingering dream to leave.  
"Faijo-sama, it is your willing servant Jakkin." The toad-like bow bowed.  
"Jakkin..." I shook my head in disgust. 'What did I do to get this punishment'  
"Yes my lady."  
"Bug off toad!" I restrained myself from cussing my 'stalker' out.  
"Why do you want me to leave, my lady." He asked oblivous to my growing anger.  
I jumped onto the roof of the shed that held the staircase that leads back into the school.  
"Wow, you are so..."  
I cut him off angrily. "Fag." I looked out over the campus.   
"Nice skirt." Was he looking up it?  
"Hentai!" I flipped him off and dropped down into a sitting position that he couldn't see up my skirt with.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Shut up!" I cut him off and then doubled over as pain coursed though my body. "****it to hell!"  
I felt everything go black as the pain grew.  
"Wha...." Jakkin ran off.   
"Bendahoe!" I cried out agian as the pain coursed even stronger though my poor body. I blacked out and fell off the roof backwards. ******************************************************** what do you think? evil cliffie? what about the algabra test? really scary huh? the test not the fall. oh tha falls scary too? ya i guess....  
  
numbers scare me......there are too many of them.  
numbers scare me......there are too many of them.  
numbers scare me......there are too many of them.  
numbers scare me......there are too many of them.  
numbers scare me......there are too many of them. 


	4. The Nightmare part 2

Disclaimer: I DUNNO... WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I FORGET... MY HEAD HURTS... OHH WHAT IS THIS PERRTY JACKET? *stares down at straight jacket* Yells: The drugs wore off she's awake okaaaaaay they should be happy better (hehehe) half is asleep still IM AWAKE JOHNNA hi me hi lets do the story now feh. whatever. *reclines and leaves me to do the work* lazy baboon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Where did we last leave off..... oh ya she fell off the roof. She dead the end. just kiddin luv... lets see what happens ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------*Kouga's searching for Faijo*  
'Where did that ***** run off too?' He growled as he ran around trying to find the demon girl. 'Kagome owes me... sweet Kagome...' He shook his head to clear it and sniffed the air trying to finish his task.  
'What the...' He caught her scent. Something was wrong. 'She's in pain. Wait it stopped.' He sniffed agian. 'She must of passed out.'  
Kouga looked up where her scent was coming from and the sight before him scared him. She had passed out for sure and now lost her balance and was falling off the roof. He ran as fast as he could. He caught her and glanced down at her pale face. He adjusted his arms and pulled out his cellphone.  
"Kagome!" He hit a number on his speed-dial.  
"Moshi moshi. I'm in the middle of a class right now so hurry!"  
"Kagome, it's me Kouga. I found Faijo."  
"What happened?" Her voice showed her concern.  
"She was in extreme pain and passed out. The problem was for some reason she was on the roof of the school." "Oh my.." "Don't worry I caught her when she fell. I'm taking her to my house so she can rest. Bring the others after school."  
"I'm coming now."  
"No. Wait till after school."  
"Fine... call me if anything happens."  
"I will."  
"Ja ne."  
"Ja ne."  
  
*kouga's house*  
"Your finally awake." Kouga's concerned voice pierced my groggy sleep filled head.  
"Nani?"  
"You fell."  
"Of the school roof? Did you catch me?" I shook my head trying to clear it.  
"Yes and yes. What happened?"  
"Kouga," My voice broke and I shook my head agian. "You'll all know soon enough. I just need more rest."  
He studied me before answering. "Sleep. The otheres will be here when school ends."  
I nodded. "Thanks." I told him yawning as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*nightmare*  
"Come here baby. I'm ever so sorry." Mother had a sweet smile pasted on her face.  
I got up and ran into my mothers outstreached arms.  
"Faijo... ja ne." With that my mother dug her claws deep into her own childs back.  
I cried out as I felt the claws pierce my fragile skin. 'Why?' I cried out unable to speak but in my mind's ear. 'Am I a bad girl?'  
"Ja ne." My mothers claws pierced deeper stopping just before my heart which was struggling to beat.  
I closed my eyes and prayed that the last blow would be quick  
Nothing happened.  
I opened my eyes.  
"Father?" My father had his claws peircing though my mother but without hitting me.  
Mother claws slid out of me.  
"Half-pint," He coughed up blood. "Forgive us." A tear fell down his bloody cheek.  
"Daddy...."  
"We will always love you. Stay..." He coughed up more blood. "Stay strong halfpint." With that he died with my mother, who had just passed on, in his blood soaked arms.  
  
*kouga's house*  
"She's waking up!" Kagome's teary voice sounded thoughout the big home.  
Faijo sat up quickly her eyes had a half-crazed look to them. "Ka' gis div mabiy..."  
"What's she saying?" Noone knew.  
"Kikyo. Hoe isa..." I She turned to Kagome who had turned white. "Ja me hu yui he jbui?"  
"Kikyo....." Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha. 'What does she mean?' Her friends voice snapped her out of thought.  
"Kagome.... jei hgu. Min'g di mala." Her eyes no longer had the half crazy look to them. "Charmaine nola....div vid haddrah."  
Kagome felt a tear fall and slid down her cheek. "Faijo?"  
Faijo looked up at her friends sorrow spilling out of her. "What can I do?"  
  
*2 hours later* *she told them her nightmare*  
"That really happened?" Songo had tears running down her face.  
"Hunj's je gaga. Yes." I answered.  
"What is that language you keep speaking lady Faijo." Miroku asked as he stupidly groped Songo's butt. SMACK! BAM! SMACK! THUD! BONK! THUD! CRACK! BOOM! THUNK!   
Miroku is now black and blue.   
"It's called Soseely. I didn't orignate in America... I come from another time.   
"NANI!" Ouches and sorrys were heard all around the room.  
"Yep. There isn't a way for me to reture home. My parents, real parents, brought me to America when I was a baby. They taught me Soseely and English..."  
  
~~~~END OF CPT 4. BIG O'S ON~~~ Ja ne baka's!!!~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Posession and Lost

DISCLAIMER: I dont own inuyasha!!! shout out to my reviewers: xnycz azn angelx, Lauren(labakaearth@hotmail.com), amyfushigiyugi, Twilightkitty, Fairies Hope, InsaneCriminal90 (Mr. Muffin) FYI: I DONT MIND FLAMERS SO I YA DONT LIKE IT TELL ME BOUT IT KAY? OH YA 1 MORE THING. I KNOW SESSHOUMARU REALLY ONLY AHS ONE ARM BUT IN THIS STORY HE HAS TWO ---------------------------------------------------------  
Faijo hung up the phone. After a long conversation with Kagome they all had decided to meet at Inuyasha's house to hang out or something.  
"Fai-Fai!" My foster-mom's nickname for me.  
"What!" I yelled as I dug though my closet.  
"When are you leaving?"  
I rolled my eyes and answered. "After I take a quick shower!"  
"Okay. Call if you need anything."  
"I will, luv!" I shook my head and went to take a short shower.  
  
*1 hour later*  
Ring. Ring.  
I rushed out of the shower to stop it's nerve-racking shrill rings.   
"Moshi Moshi, Kanna residence. Faijo speaking." I answered as I got dressed.  
"Hey. What's taking you so long?" It was Kagome.  
"I had to take a shower." I checked myself in the floor-leagth mirror. I was wearing my favorite black baggy jeans, and a black shirt that said, 'Numbers scare me... there are too many of them.' over and over agian. I slid some paperclips in my ears, with my bell named Ranna hanging from one of them, for earings.  
"Hurry already."  
"Oro?" I was spacing out. "Sure."  
I hung up and grabbed my black leather bookbag checking to make sure my tapeplayer and CD player was still in there along with enough fresh batteries to light every house in Asia. I race down the steps and slammed still at the bottom.  
'It is time.' An eerie voice surrounded me.  
"Who's there?" What was so familar about these voices.  
'You need to give up child. It's time forour reign.'  
"What?" I gasped as a darkpower surged though me causing me to fall to my knees doubled over in pain. The blackness was calling me.  
  
Faijo stood up and threw her eyes glowing green. "It is time." She smiled evilly.  
  
*Inuyasha's house*  
"Where is she?" Songo watched for their friend out the living room window.  
Miroku scooted close to the girl. "Lady Songo, whay are you worried about? I am here to confort you." Miroku went to grope her but she saw it coming and walked away before he could do anything.  
"She said she'll be here soon." Kagome reminded her friends.  
Inuyasha growled annoyed. "She's always late."  
"No she isn't." Miroku informed his hanyou friend.  
"Feh. Whatever." He ploped down into his usual yoga sitting position.  
"I am here." An eerie voice echoed though the big house.  
"Faijo!" Kagome got up and ran over to greet the new arrival.  
Faijo's claws were extended and she had an evil smirk on her shadowed face.  
"Come closer Kagome." Her voice sent chiil down their spines.  
Inuyasha saw that something was wrong so in a flash of red and sliver he had pulled the girl aways from the demon's slashing claws.  
"Lady Faijo. What is going on." He took a step towards the youkai girl even though he felt an aku presence.  
"Nothing. Die fool." Songo pushed Miroku out of the way and took the bone breaking blow oherself.  
"Pitiful mortals." She went for the final blow whe sombody grabbed her from behind.  
"Run!" Kouga held on tightly. "I'll handle her!"  
Faijo smirked and threw the wolf demon into a wall easily. She took a step forward her green eyes flashing in the joy of taking his life.  
"Yamero!" a finimine vioce commanded the crazed demon.  
The demon whirled around. "How dare you." In a fash she had picked up the girl her claws digging dee into her. She smiled evilly as she dropped Kagpme to the floor like last weeks garbage.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha eyes turned red in anger. He attacked Faijo only to have her dodge it. She fell to her knees due to a deep gash across her chest. Blood was pouring out of her.  
"You can not defeat me." She flipped over Inyasha's head her claws seeking blood. She caught hold of him and started sinking her claws into him. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out and away from the hanyou.  
The blackness inside her fled and she blinked as her green eyes changed into their usual deep chocolate color.   
"Iie. It can't be." I cried as I regained my sences. Everywhere I looked was dripping with blood. So much blood.  
"Kagome.' Inuyasha voice sounded odd as he held the dead girl to his chest. His hair was red from blood and his doggy ears dripped with it.  
"No...." I couldn't believe what I saw yet I knew the truth. Blood dripped off my claws and tears fell down my cheeks leaving paths in the blood covering my cheeks.  
"You killed her. You killed your best friend." His voice was venomous. "You killed my Kagome." The truth of his words pierced my heart and tore my soul.  
"Who is this?" The person who was holding on to me demanded.  
"F-Faijo." I was dizzy from the loss, and stench, of blood. "What happened?"  
"You were posessed." his voice was emotionless.  
Everyone but Kouga who was knocked out, and Kagome who was dead, looked up at the demon that was holding Faijo captive.  
"Posessed?" My head spun. "Don't let go. If you do they will come back. They don't like you. Don't let go." My voice was slurring.  
"Who'll come back? The spirit?"  
"Y-y-yes... the spirits." My voice broke and my head fell.  
"Faijo?" The others were afraid for my health.  
"She only passed out. If I don't stop the bleeding now she will die." The demon carried Faijo into his bedroom, and laid her down on the soft bed. In the blink of an eye he decided on how to treat my wounds. Pulling off my shirt he began treating the gash across my chest.  
  
*in the pits of Faijo's mind* Blood. Chrisom red blood. All I see, all I smell, all I taste, blood. The blood of those I love. Blood. I am in a sea of it. I'm going under and am not fighting. Im drowning, Dying. Sinking. Deep. I know that I am now in to deep. I'm lost. Lost forever in this bloody sea.  
  
*2 days later*  
"Why hasn't she wokes yet?" Kagome's voice sounded teary.   
"I don't know." Sesshoumaru said as he checked her pulse. "She's fully healed now."  
Inuyasha shivered and Inuyasha gathered the girl into all his arms. "I don't think she wants to. I don't think she wants to wake up." His breath was hot agiast Kagome's ear.  
"She has to wake up."  
"Brother. You need sleep. You can use ny room if you wish." Inuyasha offered carefully.  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I can not leave the girl.She will be possesed agian. You saw what happened when I tried to leave.  
"There is another way for you to get sleep." Kagome's voice broke their train of thought as they remembered when Sesshoumar had let go of Faijo.  
"Get into bed with her. That way oyu would get some sleep and you won't have to leave her."  
Sesshoumaru thought about this. "That will do." He slipped between the fresh sheets. "Call her foster family. Say she's spending the night or something." He fell asleep.  
  
*wherever faijo is* How could I let them control me? They should be dead... I should be dead. Their blood is on my hands. So much blood. It's all my faught.  
  
(sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around faijo in his sleep)  
  
What is that warmth. Where is it coming from? The outside. Outside the prison that is my mind. I like the feel of it. That warmth. I want out of here. I want to feel that warmth unfiltered. Save me.  
  
*same time same place. sessie's room*   
"It's odd." The gang was standing near the door watching as Sesshoumaru and Faijo each slept in their own worlds.  
"Look." Kagome pointed and the looked to see what she was talkin about. Faijo was getting some color back into her cheeks. the pale girl sunggled deeped into Seshoumarus arms.  
Question marks appeared on cue above their heads.   
"It's looks like she's slowly returning." Miroku exclaimed.  
"But what's bringing her back?" Kagome studied the scene before them. "Sesshoumaru?"  
"I think something reached her whereever her mind is trapped. She feels like returning." Miroku guessed.  
"She can't." Inuyasha scoffed.  
More question marks appeared above their heads.  
"Why not?" they asked.  
Inuyasha hid his arms inside the sleves of his red kamino. "A barrior." "We probally can't break it."  
Shocked. "Who can? Wait, how do you know?"  
He smiled meekly. "I listened to Miss Kaede once or twice." Miss Kaede was the teacher that taught a class about history but talked about magic and stuff like that most of the time.  
"Maybe Miss Kaede can help. She, of all people, might know how to make her." Miroku decided.  
  
*sesshoumaru's mind * 'Blood? Why am I seeing blood?' the demon looked around. 'Is that Faijo? It is. Where am I and why is she here.' Faijo didn't hear or see her. 'Im not supposed to be able to be here.' He glanced down at the girl and sat gracefull by the girl. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 'Wake up. They need you...'  
  
****************************************************** is this a long enuff cpt? What do u think about this cpt? flamers welcome. review plz. Give me ideas if ya wish. gotta run. bye!!! 


	6. Spirits

DISCLAIMER: wax earrings? me own THEM. just not anything else... -_- "blah"........talking ............author talking (blah)........action 'blah'.........thinking ~blah~...........singing  
  
"You did this to us."  
  
No I didn't.  
  
"Oh really. You drove me to kill your father. You always was such a worthless, horrible child."  
  
Mother. No...  
  
(she falls to her knees sobbing)  
  
No, no, no!  
  
"You never was a good child. Your still, to this very day, a bad child."  
  
Father!  
  
(her head snapped up) Why? I thought you loved me no matter what. Why are you doing this to me?  
  
(she goes to hug him but she slabbs her embrace away)  
  
"Fool. We couldn't love a child as bad as you. You tricked your friends into caring about you. They don't truely know you. Wait till they see the real you!"  
  
This isn't me! I am good. It wasn't my fault."  
  
"That's not what you believed all these years. That it was your fault. We had heard you crying out to the gods, night after night, crying that it was your fault that if you weren't so bad we wouldn't have died."  
  
(faijo stood up, squaring her shoulders)  
  
That is true. I did think that then but now I know the truth.  
  
"You do?"  
  
I never tricked anybody to care for me. They liked me for what they saw inside me, inside my heart and soul. My friends are me family.  
  
"Even after you killed your best friend? Inuyasha's love?"  
  
They still love me. Always will. Unlike you. They realise who truely did it. They know it isn't my fault. It wasn't me. They keep me strong with their undying love.  
  
(the spirits of her parents studied her for a second)  
  
"It seems we can't break your spirit."  
  
Too bad, so sad.  
  
"Fine. Shinde child."   
  
*sesshoumaru's room*  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the sleeping girl.  
'Something is going on.' He thought.  
  
*bloody prison agian* Gomen mother, father. I have no other choice.  
  
(they attacked her and she flipped her father over her shoulder but got her back slashed by her mother)  
  
Makenai! i I can't let you win.  
  
(Faijo knocked her mother down, and stood over her mother her claws extended)  
  
"Ha ha ha. Don't you realise that were already dead? Nothing as material as that can kill us. We are souls in the prison of your body. We will take control."  
  
(faijo stabbed her mothers spirit through the head and her mother just laughed hauntedly)  
  
'How can I defeat them?'  
  
"Fool."  
  
(her father came from behind and slammed her down painfully)  
  
Ouch. **** it.  
  
(she jumped up not noticing that the blood of her prison was changing color)  
  
*meanwhile is sesshie's room*  
"She's turning green!"   
  
*bloody prison* 'How can I defeat them?'  
  
"Your dying child. Look around. We are taking over already. Your spirits growing week."  
  
****  
  
(she swayed a little dizzy from her loss of blood)  
  
'I wish they would just leave me in peace.'  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
(the voices sounded shocked and maybe a little fear full as their child started glowing in an odd light.)   
  
'I wish them peace. I want them to be at peace. I want peace. I can't die. I have too much ahead of me. They need to go on and rest.'  
  
(faijo closed her eyes wishing and a flash of white light shoots out of her and engulfs the two spirits)  
  
(faijo feels a gust of wind that felt as if it was coming out of her very soul and looks up startled)  
  
They're gone?  
  
(she walks over where they were standing a second earlier and picks up two small items)  
  
Are they really at peace?  
  
(she looks around to see that all the blood is gone. a feeling of peace washes over her and conforts her troubled mind, soul, and heart)  
  
They are. Good. But how can I get out of here? ************************************************  
*8:08:28 PM Sunday, October 19, 2003* i hope you like it. plz r&r&r. read, review, and recommend. thanks im hoping for some new reviewers soon. and new reviews from my faithfull ones. love ALL of ya guys. even if you hate my story and tell me. i haven't had a single flamer review yet. that good right? i want you to tell me even if you hate it. see ya l8ter 


	7. Kaede's visit and Hiei?

Disclaimer: geography? ----------------------------------------------- *sesshoumaru's room*  
"What was that white light?" Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm staring down at Faijo.  
"It was her." Miroku told them what they already knew.  
"No duh Monk!" Songo knocked him on the head.  
"Isn't it obvious?" A voice asked from behind them.  
They turn. "Hiei!"  
  
The demon walked over to Sesshoumaru who was staring at Faijo who was no longer green.  
"You no longer have to hold on to her. She has defeated the spirits inside of her."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the sleeping girl saying, "I believe he is correct. Get Miss Kaede."  
"Yes Sir!" Kagome mocked saluted him and ran off to find the elder miko.  
  
"Yes Hiei was right. She has banished the spirits.Ye can leave her now." Kaede studied the still sleeping girl.  
"When will she wake?" Kagome asked her voice full of respect for the older women.  
Kaede wiped her hands on her dress.  
"Old lady! Tell us already!"  
"Patience Inuyasha. Ye shall find that it does ye a world of good.  
Inuyasha growled. "Feh. Whatever."  
"She shall wake up when he wakes her." Kaede simply told them.  
"Me!?" Hiei was surprised.   
"Yes. Thy kiss is thy lifeline to her."  
"WHAT! Do I have to kis her!?" Hiei doesn't like the sound of this.  
"That's what she just said fool!" Inuyasha barked.  
Kagome giggled. "Where? Lip, or cheek? How long? What about tounge!?"  
Kaede smiled. "Lips. Two minutes. If he wants to cut the time in half he has to use his tounge."  
"Oh gods!!! Why me!?!?!" Hiei cried out for mercy to the heavens.  
  
-------------------------------- i dont kno what came over me ya. i was just sitting here... hiei? how did he get into the pic? GOTTA FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHEESEPUFFS!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Kiss, awoken, and the Rose

Disclaimer: DONT OWN ANYTHING! IM POOR. -------------------------------------------------  
Hiei bent down and kissed Faijo for two minutes.  
He jumped up and the door open. "She better wake up now. I am NOT doing that agian. I have better things to do."  
"Damare. I'm up." I sat up and rubbed my lips vigorously with Sesshoumaru's blanket. "That was gross."  
"Faijo!" Kagome threw her arms around me hugging me tightly.  
"Good."  
"Then I'm gone." He mumbled some rude words about me under his breath and I hiss in response. "Like I said, I have better things to do." Hiei left.  
Kagome pulled away from her friend when she felt something wet. "Your bleeding." Her forhead knotted in concern.  
I frowned and looked down into my lap. Closed inside my hands are the two small items I had found inside my mind.  
"What's that!" Kagome saw the two objects.  
"It makes no sence. This dagger and this book..."  
Miss Kaede shuffled over to the side of the bed."These items are not of this world. Where did ye find these?"  
"The spirits of my parents." I picked up the dagger and balanced it on my pinkie.  
"Your parents!" Songo exclaimed. "The ones from the nightmares?"  
I nodded. "They were the one who posessed me. They came into my prison and tried to finish what they started and I was dying. I stood there wishing and it felt as it something was shooting out of my soul and they were gone. In there was these two items."  
"Keep them safe child. They will show you your destiny." Kaede told me.  
"Kay." I rolled my eyes.  
"Let me see your wounds."  
"Sure."  
  
After examining my woulds Kaede left me inthe hands on my friends who could handle them , but left strict instructions, even though she knew I'd be fine.  
  
"Stay still."  
"Why should I?"  
"I have to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds."  
"Who are you anyways?"  
"I'm Sesshoumaru. Stay still."  
"No." I was wiggling defiantly.  
He pinned me still.  
"Thes cuts need to stop bleeding. They aren't just physical wounds."  
"No duh!"  
Inuyasha and the rest was watching the scene with humor in their eyes.  
Sesshoumaru, who had me pinned me down on my stomach, licked one of the many cuts on my bare back.  
"That tickles!" I protested.  
Kagome giggled. Miroku, who had a starry look in his eyes, got knocked in the head when Songo noticed the look in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he asked anyone who could hear, "Will he ever learn?"  
"Nope." I had stopped wiggling and only did when Sesshoumaru licked another one of my cuts.  
"If you stay still this will be over with alot sooner." He told me calmly.  
I wiggled some more. "Maybe I like wasting your time."  
He sat up finished. "A rose."  
"What's a rose?" I demanded.  
"The scars on your back," Inuyasha yawned loudly.  
I blinked. "My scars? Before all this they didn't form anything. How could they form a rose?"  
Sesshoumaru stood up and handed me a white shirt.  
"Got any in black?"  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.  
"Rudeness." I pulled the shirt on and sat up. "What's with him?"  
"I dunno. He's Inuyasha's older brother and he's the one who's been taking care of your body since your posession." Kagome said in a way of an explanation.  
"Humph. I won't thank him. Not after the way he treated me. I'd rather thank that other demon." I made a face as I thought of Hiei.  
"He's always this way." Songo said while kicking Miroku in the ribs. "He's like a rock or something. No emotion whatsoever."  
I stood up shakedly. The white shirt fell to just above my knees. "Is this silk or something? It's really soft."  
"It's Sesshoumaru's"  
I grinned wickedly. "Oh really?" I started to act innocent.  
"Kagome sweatdropped. "What are you planning?"  
I smiled sweetly and spun around. "Nothing serious. I'm just going to keep his shirt."  
Kagome laughed. "But you never wear white. You hate going to school because of the fact that the white in it."  
"I spun and posed like a model. "I don't know. I think I look good in white." Spinning I added. "It's bout time for a change. I'll have to wash it first."  
"Why? Sesshoumaru just took it out of his closet. It's clean." Songo said as Miroku struggled to his feet..  
I stopped spinning and frowned. "You can't smell it can you? This shirt smells like him. I don't wanna smell like Sesshoumaru."  
Kagome ran over to me laughing. "What does he smell bad?"  
"Yep." Inuyasha voiced his opinion.  
I sniffed the shirt thoughtfully. "No. It's just his scent. I don't want a cute demon to walk by with me smelling like another guy. They would probally think he's my boyfriend."  
"Oh that would be oh so horrifying!" Kagome squealed and pretended to faint.  
"I better go home..." I started but couldn't finish because Kagome had interuppted me.  
"Can't. We already called to tell the Kanna's you were staying over at my house for the night so you might as well spend the night." Kagome told me.  
I smiled thoughtfully.  
"You guys done!" Inuyasha was getting impaitent. "I would like my house back!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I ripped off my ankle braclet which was really a black strip of cloth and tied it around my waist neatly making it look as if I was wearing a dress. "Ikimashou!" --------------------------------------------- 6:05:57 PM Tuesday, October 21, 2003  
okay there is another cpt. i hope that i have this one long enuff to make up for cpt7. does it? how do you like this cpt? Review plz!!!!!!!! 


	9. An Old Friend

b DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE YOU NO RICHER I NO POORER WE ALL BES HAPPY ON WAY OR ANOTHER  
  
LAWYERS: but we want money!  
  
ME: i knows but u hates the paper work dont ya  
  
LAWYERS: AHHHH!!! *runs off afriad*  
  
ME: i take that as a yes  
  
Muse; ITHCHI: On with the fic.  
  
("blah")   
  
Kagome woke to birds singing joyfully in the trees by her window. "Ohayo life!" she cried joyfully. 'I wonder what I'm going to do today.'  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Inuyasha rolled off his bed and banged his head agianst his end table. "D***." He rubbed the bump forming on his head and shuffled towards the shower. "How the h*** did that table end up there?"   
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"I've been up since 3:00 AM trying to think of ways to grope Songo." Miroku told his reflection merrily.  
  
'And I found 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ways to grope her and 0 ways of groping her without being beaten to a bloody pulp.'  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"I swear if that monk tries to grope me agian I will kill him!" Songo had been up since 3:00 Am thinking of ways to beat Mrioku to a bloody pulp.  
  
'And I found over 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 ways to beat him to a bloody bulp.'  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Kagome is my woman! Kagome is mine!" Kouga sang as he gulped down his 98th cup of coffee. "Life is good. Kagome is my woman!"  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Kagome! Damare! I have been TRYING to sleep baka!" Faijo threw a pillow at her friend who was dancing around the floor annoyingly upbeat even though it was morning.  
  
"Gomen." She smiled and gave her friend puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Domo arigato." Faijo yawned.  
  
"Do itamashite." Kagome smiled at her friend. "It's not too early. We have no school today so maybe we could go shopping."  
  
Faijo streached lazily. "Only if we can go to Hot Topic."  
  
"Sure." Kagome nodded to her computer. "You can use my computer to cheak your mail if you want."  
  
"Arigato." Faijo streached and rolled off the cot bashing her head agiandt the computer table. "D***. That hurts!" She jumped up and kicked the table before sitting in the spinning chair and getting online.  
  
"You have mail." The annoying eletronic voice told her.  
  
"No duh." She muttered as she checked her mail. She had one from an old friend from America. It read.  
  
Jo-Jo!   
Guess what? My parental units have finally let up and are letting  
me visit you in japan! ill be there on the 5th. my parents have already called the  
kannas and they said they could let me stay. meet me at the airport at 4.30pm  
the plane ill be on is number 2318. ill see ya soon.  
  
Tasuki  
  
"Today's the forth isn't it?" When Kagome nodded Faijo went on. "I'll have to meet Tasuki then... crap, we have school tomorrow and I missed enough of it as it is. I won't be able to change out of my uniform and get to the airport on time and I can not miss any school. I don't want the first outfit for Tasuki to see me in to be a uniform... maybe it won't be that bad."  
  
"Who's Tasuki?"  
  
Faijo sighed. "He was my boyfriend back in America... I'll need a ride to the airport. Do you know anyone who could give me a lift?"  
  
"Yep! Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Crap." She shrugged. "Well I guess that'll have to work. Let's call him."  
  
*the fiveth at the airport*  
  
"Which one is he?" Kagome asked scanning the passengers as they walked though the gate.  
  
"He'll be out soon. Remember he doesn't speak much Japanese so bear with me." I spoke fluent Japanese even though I was raised in America. "There he is!" I ran over to a teenager who had spiky-ish blonde hair, blue eyes,and fangs and threw my arms around his neck. ("Tasuki! It's great to see you agian!")  
  
Tasuki laughed and kissed me on the cheek. (Jo-Jo! It's been too long.")  
  
("Come! You have to meet my friends.") I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the rest. ("Tasuki, this is Miroku, Songo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru.") I took a deep breath and spoke in Japanese. "Guys this is my boyfriend from America, Tasuki."  
  
("Hi.") They all, except Sesshoumaru, greeted the teen in English.  
  
I turned back to Tasuki. ("They don't speak much English. I know you can't speak a word of Japanese so I'll be happy to be your translator.")  
  
("Thanks") He hugged me closer to himself and pulled back staring at my uniform. ("What in the world are ya wearing?")  
  
I laughed. ("My school uniform.")  
  
He smiled. ("Looks kinda like a sailorsuit, 'cept its a shirt and way shorter.")  
  
I blushed. ("Stop staring at my legs. We have to get back into town soon or we'll v\be late for dinner. It's soon.")  
  
("Kay") He smirked at me teasingly. ("Is it Japanese cruisine today?")  
  
("Nope. Pizza today and normal food tomorrow.")  
  
"Faijo? We better get going." Miroku touched my shoulder lightly his other hand raeched mt behind.  
  
"Hentai!" I slapped him and turned to Tasuki. ("Come on. Oh don't worry about the monk. He never learns his lesson but is nothing to worry about.")  
  
Tasuki growled at the monk. ("He better not be.")  
  
("Don't worry.") I kissed him on lips briefly. ("He's no competition.")  
  
b -----------------------------------------------------  
sorry it took so long for me to update on this story i had WB on this one and this one only. odd huh? Tasuki is kinda from Fushigi Yugi but I kinda changed him and made him into my own character.... i needed a change or something...........  
  
does Faijo stay with Tasuki or does she find another? vote on who u want Faijo to fall for. email IM or review ta tell me.  
  
GCROITGRRL@AOL.COM and my IM name is GCROITGRRL C-ya bakas 


	10. Running in the Halls and a Smile?

[b]Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.... and if i did...... it's be so much more fun. ^.-- [b/]  
  
shoutout to all my reviewers........ especially [b]twilightkitty[b/] for reviewing nearly every chapter of this story................. maybe all........  
  
I know that u've been waiting for me to update this for a WHILE but i havent found the time to write it.............. but the wait is over!!! i'm gonna update!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.  
  
"Uugh!" Faijo rolled over and fell off her bed with a sick thud. "Damn. Shit. Fuck. Bitch. Bakayaro." She cursed as she shuffled her way to the bathroom. "I hate days."  
  
Tasuki met her at the door toweling his hair dry and wearing some blue jeans and a green t-shirt. ("Were you cussing?") he teased knowing how she usually got up in the mornings.  
  
("Yes, it was.") Faijo growled as she took her turn in the bathroom. "I'm going to be on time for school for once!" She grinned as she quickly finished getting ready.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
* 10:05am / school*  
  
  
  
"I'm late! Shit! Damn! Fuck! Hell! Barbara Strisand!" Faijo, dressed in her black pants and the only white shirt she ever owned, pulled Tasuki through the hallway. ("This is your classroom, baka. Don't make me late again") She yelled as she raced down the hall and then down a corridor heading to her next class.   
  
She wasn't watching where she was going.  
  
She ran into someone and almost fell on her butt... but the person she ran into caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" She looked up and her face instantly turned pink when she saw whose arms she was in. "Uh... hi... Sesshoumaru."  
  
A slow teasing smile came into the demons lips as he watched her turn pink. "I see you're wearing the shirt I gave you."  
  
Faijo nodded her cheeks turning even pinker. "The office told me and Tasuki that we were excempt from the dress code uniform."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled lightly and his grip on her tightened. "Watch where you're going Fai-Fai." He shot her a rare smile before leaving her gawking after him in the hall.  
  
".............." Faijo picked up her jaw and wiped the droo; from her mouth. "Kami. I hate bishonens."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
end of chapter................................  
  
keep reviewing please dont lose faith in me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TELL ME IF U WANT A SESSHOUMARU AND FAIJO PAIRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
oh ya.... sesshoumaru revived kagome using the tenseiga!! are yuou happy NOW rose??? 


	11. Sesshoumaru to the Rescue!

[b]Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha and i never will so stop bugging me!!!  
  
9:54 AM 3/6/2004[b/]  
  
"~blah~" it means singing.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
*in that wierd music class*  
  
"Is there any way I can bring up my grade up in here?" Faijo pouted begging the teacher with puppy dog eyes. "I'll do anything."  
  
Miroku was about to say something but was knocked out by both Sango and Faijo.  
  
Inuyasha, who held a blushing Kagome in his lap, Talked to her about some baka sensai that they had. Kagome was having trouble following the conversation considering that she was sitting in the lap of the guy that she liked, but would never admit that she liked him.  
  
"Well..." Sensai shifted through some papers on the desk until a neon blue one was produced. "You could enter the school talent show."  
  
"... tne talent show." Faijo scanned the information sheet she had in her hand. "Is the grand prize really...?" She asked as she spotted what the prize was. "Cause if it is then hell ya, I'll do it."  
  
*have you noticed that I dont like typiing school scenes much??? after school/ wac donalds*  
  
(~"La de da de dai, genocide. La de da de duh, an ocean of blood."~) Tama sand as she spun her french fry around in the ketchup.  
  
"Why'd you agree to participating in the talent show?" Sango asked as she stold one of Miroku's fries when he wasn't looking.   
  
_an: I typed a big word! *gives out cookies* YAY!_  
  
"I want to win the grand prize." she answered as she happily munched on a french fry.  
  
  
  
"And..... what is the prize?" Kagome prodded when Faijo's words had met silence.  
  
"It's..." Faijo paused dramatically as everyone leaned closer. "...it's.... I can't tell you!"  
  
The rest amine fell right out of their chairs.  
  
"Gomen." Faijo held up her hands innocently. "Only the participants that have been approved by a teacher can know."  
  
("I heard you were going to join the talent contest show thingy.") Tasuki's voice broke into their conversation.  
  
("Heya Tasuki.") Faijo glared down at the table trying to hide the fact that her good mood had been 'annilated' by someone. ("Yes, I am. Where'd you hear that?")  
  
("One of the English speaking teachers.") he answered as he lifted the chin so he could look her in the eyes. ("Are you going to sing a love song to me?") He mummered as he brought his lips to hers.  
  
"Get away." She pushed him away, forgetting to speak in English in her anger.   
  
  
  
Tasuki smiled at her and ran a hand through her soft hair. ("Are you playing hard to get, Jo-Jo?")  
  
_an: i forgot the color of her hair!!!_  
  
"Leave me alone, Tasuki. I told you last night that I didn't think of you that way anymore." she stepped back and was cornered by the table and Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki laughed and kissed her on the lips again. _an: can she say eww?_  
  
("Get away from her.") A voice growled from the door of the resturant. The speaker's eyes shone with hatred for the moronic American boy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Faijo's eyes widened in shock as she watched the tall, handsome, silver-blue haired demon pick Tasuki up by the collar of his hoodie.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her for a second before turning his attention back to the human struggling in his hold. ("I don't care if you went out with her before she came to Japan, but Fai-Fai isn't your woman anymore. I'll give you one chance, since you are her friend, to get tyhe hell out of her and high-tail it right back home. If you don't leave now... I'll have to kill you." Sesshoumaru growled but kept his voice calm and dangerous as he dropped the boy.  
  
Tasuki stood up, his eyes flashing in anger as they flicked between his ex and the youkai. ("Oh! I get it n0w! You've slept with this guy while I was back home. You slut! You dirty little hoe! You cheated on me.") Tasuki slapped Faijo angrily. ("Bitch.")  
  
("She may be a bitch... but she's [b]my[b/] bitch and I never said that you could even look at her.") He growled as he picked up the human agian and squeezed on his neck choking him. ("Oh ya. She didn't sleep with me.") He threw Tasuki out of the resturant ans strolled after the baka ningen.  
  
Faijo held a hand to her stinging cheekfrozen in shock. "He...." She couldn't form any words due to her shock. "SHIT!" she snapped back to reality and ran out the door looking for the youkai and the ningen.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!  
  
thats it for cpt 11 and i cant wait for cpt 12!!!  
  
Im on a roll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And loven it!!!  
  
hey rosie? i hope the grammer is good enuff for you your highness. if not....   
  
THEN EAT RATHS COOKING!!!!!!!!  
  
bye now..... oh.... review of i'll shoot the next chapter in the head!!   
  
8:27 AM 3/7/2004 


	12. Crawling in the Dark

[b]DISCLAIMER: NO OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![b/]  
  
"~blah~" it means singing.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
("I hope you're prepared to die.) Tasuki pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sesshouamru. ("You stole my woman from me and corrupted her pure mind!")  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. He just laughed. ("How many times must I tell you? She is not your woman.") The youkai smiled coldly and flexed his venomous claws. ("I'll protect her from lil' moronic creeps like you who can't take a hint.")  
  
Faijo ran out of the door and froze, agian, at what she saw. Tasuki had a gun pointed at Sesshoumaru who didn't seem to notice or care. The youkai's shone with an evil red that sent the human boy shaking. 'He's going to kill Tasuki...'  
  
Sesshoumaru's nose twitched and he retracted his poison. 'I don't want Fai-Fai to see me kill...'  
  
  
  
Tasuki, noticing Sesshouamarus hesitation toook the chance and fired the gun.  
  
Faijo sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched as Sesshoumaru easily dodged each and every one of the bullets until the gun just clicked emptly.  
  
("Hn. How could you even think that you could hit me with that pitiful escuse for a weopen?") Sesshoumaru smirked and bopped the human over the head with the back of his fist. ("This fight was over before it even began.")  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Faijo crossed the parking lot and stepped on her ex's limp body as she stopped in front of the youkai. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "That was great."  
  
Sesshoumaru, who cheeks were turning an unnoticable shade of pink nodded.  
  
  
  
"But do me a favor... and don't call me bitch ever again." With that she slapped him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*saturday! In faijos room! around noonish*  
  
"~I will dedicate, and sacrifice my every  
  
Thing for just a second's worth, of how my story's ending   
  
And I wish I could rule, the directions, that I take   
  
And all the choices that I make, won't end up all for nothing.  
  
Show me what's it's for, make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more, than what I've been handed  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer~" Faijo sang as she tried to clean up her room.  
  
"Faijo? why do you have me on speaker?" Kagome asked her voice muffled by the papers hiding the phone.  
  
Faijo chose to ingore the question as she continued singing. "~Help me carry on, show me that it's okay to  
  
Use my heart and not my eyes, to anvigate the darkness~"  
  
"Faijo?"  
  
"~Will the ending be, ever coming suddenly  
  
Will I ever get to see, the ending of my story  
  
Show me what's it's for, make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more, than what I've been handed  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer  
  
So will it come will I know~"  
  
"Faijo?" Kagome couldn't snap her out of it... she was on a roll.  
  
"~How much further do I have to go  
  
And how much longer 'till I finally know  
  
'Cause I'm looking and I just can't see  
  
What's in front of me, in front of me  
  
Show me what's it's for, make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more, than what I've been handed  
  
I've been crawling in the dark,  
  
"Fai-Fai?"  
  
looking for the ans- ~" Faijo stopped. "Sesshoumaru?" A light blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"Told you that he could snap her out of it." Inuyasha told Kagome in the background.  
  
'Jackass.' Faijo thought as she glared at where the phone [b]should[b/] be.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! I DID ANOTHER CPT FOR ALL OF YOUS!!!  
  
I TYPED TWO CPTS IN ONE DAY!!!   
  
9:11 AM 3/7/2004  
  
AND ITS STILL MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. The News

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha! how many times do i haves to tell you that!!!  
  
The following review has been submitted to: A Voice of an Unknown Demon Chapter: 10  
  
From: Twilightkitty (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=466653)  
  
We I'm back *smiles* did ya miss me? *Gets blank stare* *sweatdrop* Well...anyhoo, I've had the worst couple of months recently. I havent been online in forever and when i do, *watang* a whole bunch of new chappies *does birthday dance*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~(hey kitty! u were the first one to review cpt 10! i'm so proud of you! i missed your reviews so much!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The following review has been submitted to: A Voice of an Unknown Demon Chapter: 11  
  
From: Twilightkitty (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=466653)  
  
*cringe* Rath's cooking *twitch* there's a scary thought.  
  
~~~~~~~(angelic faluna threatened me with raths cooking. *shudders* shes evil and hes dumb NO ONE ADDS PICKLES TO PORRAIGE RATH!!)~~~~~~~~  
  
The following review has been submitted to: A Voice of an Unknown Demon Chapter: 12  
  
From: Twilightkitty (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=466653)  
  
Sesshomaru blushed, i think i'm going to faint *holds hand to her chest and falls onto gigantic pillow* *sigh* *smack* *jumps up* Great chappie. I loved it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(kukukukukuku! i stole narakus laff! cuz its fun 2 type! wanna know y fluffy blushed? she kissed him! thats y! kukukuku! u might not like this cpt cuz faijo doesnt like it.... due to something about sesshy.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
__________________last on the voice of an unknown demon______________________  
  
"Fai-Fai?"  
  
looking for the ans- ~" Faijo stopped. "Sesshoumaru?" A light blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"Told you that he could snap her out of it." Inuyasha told Kagome in the background.  
  
'Jackass.' Faijo thought as she glared at where the phone should be.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hi." Faijo went back to straightening up her room. "Why are you and Inuyasha over at Kagome's?" She asked as she threw a book across her room. "Is Inuyasha and Kagome finally going out on a date and you're the chaperone?"  
  
"Are... not is..."  
  
"That's what I said Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Put Kagome back on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was having a conversation with her."  
  
"You were singing."  
  
He had a point. "So? Why did you call? Do you need to talk to me or something?"  
  
(i would like to tell you all that i am stabbing my keyboard with a boxcutter to type up this cpt cux this cpt makes me wanna stab somethin)  
  
"Actually yes."  
  
"And?" Faijo dug through the papers on her desk trying despretely to find the phone. "What do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if... well... I'm getting married soon and I was wondering if you could be my bride's maid of honor?"  
  
Faijo had findally found the phone but just sat down on the floor beside the table.  
  
"Dude. That's wrong." Inuyasha said in the background.  
  
"What's your fiance's name?" Faijo asked.  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Sorry, Sesshoumaru but I refuse to take part in your wedding." Her voice showed that she wasn't sorry at all. "I'd rather kiss a toad?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not going to help your wedding in any fucking way Sesshoumaru."  
  
"If that's what you want Fai-Fai..."  
  
"You're not my friend so don't call me that." her voice was icey calm.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
"Is it true? That you're going out with Kouga now?" A preppy girl leaned over Faijo's desk. "So..... are the rumors true?"  
  
"Yes." Faijo admitted. "Now go away or I'll stick a boxcutter through your forehead.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
orignal way it looked:  
  
mys keqybodardas is s s hdaggeqdas up....s theqs oneqs adow\n sins mys rooms w\onts w\ors rights s os theqreqs w\ills beqs mdanys eqrrors ins this s cpts thdats i sjus ts typeqda.......s i'lls hdaveqs tos gos throughs dandas daeqleqteqs theqs leqtteqrs s thdats dareqn's s uppos eqdas tdos beqs heqreq...  
  
translation:  
  
my keyboard is shagged up.... the one down in my room wont work right so there will be many errors in this cpt that i just typed....... i'll have to go through and delete the letters that aren't supposed to be here...  
  
see? its so ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review for the love of god! i couldve just given up on writing this cpt but i didnt so review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. The HeartBreak

YAY! my keyboard is working now!!!!!!   
  
i kno there really hasnt been any sango/miroku coupling ar all yet but i'll try to fit some in..... whenever  
  
I bet you didnt see sesshoumaru being engaged coming. and why is fai going out with kou? who is rin? besides sesshoumarus fiance that is............  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^DREAMLAND^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
Swing swing, swing the spinning step  
  
You wear those shoes and I will waer that dress  
  
  
  
Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
Kiss me, down by the broken treehouse  
  
Swing me, up on its hanging tire  
  
Bring bring, bring your flowered hat  
  
We'll take a trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me, so kiss me, so kiss me,  
  
^^^^^^^^^OUT OF DREAMLAND^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You've got mail." a computer voice said. (fai crashed and left herself signed in)  
  
The email was from Faijo's blood half sister, Hayama. The subject, Great News.   
  
Not so great for Faijo. She'll be pissed when she reads this email.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Oh my god." Kagome shook her head in wonder. "I can't believe this."  
  
"Neither can I." Faijo growled as she paced the room nearly tripping over Kouga in the process. "It's just my luck."  
  
"Calm down Faijo." Kouga pulled her down and looked her square in the eye. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
  
  
"Yes it is." Faijo jumped up. "I almost forgot! The schools talent show is in one and a half weeks and I haven't even chosen a song yet!"  
  
"Sing that Good Charlotte song...." Kouga started.  
  
"My Bloody Valentine?" Faijo rubbed the back of her neck and sweatdropped. "If I sing that they'll expell me from school."  
  
"This email....." Kagome minimized the offending mail and began searching for something for Faojo to sing.  
  
~"Every time I visit that distant planet where you, in your brillance, are  
  
We may not have money, we two on an endless journey  
  
Isn't it mysterious? How romantic your tear filled eyes seem?  
  
There are dreams we can't bear to hide  
  
Wo ai ni  
  
Swaying eternally, Traveling to our future  
  
Wo ai ni  
  
Swaying eternally, Rise holy girl!"~ Faijo sang as she danced around Kouga's bedroom.   
  
Kouga smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. 'How did I get wrapped up in Faijo's plan agian?' He asked himself. "How come you can't sing that..."  
  
"It's called 'Wo Ai Ni' and I don't know all the words to it." Faijo plopped down on Kouga's bed. "I might sing 'How You Remind Me' by Nickleback......."  
  
I think you'll win for sure." Kagome piped up as she scrolled down some stupid music website that had tunes and lyrics and all of that shit. "....I found it!"  
  
"Found what?" Faijo crashed off the bed in a sickening thud and crossed the room where Kagome sat at the computer. "It better be good....." She mumbled as she rubbed her bruised behind. "....."  
  
"Here it is! the perfect song for you to sing at the talent show." Kagome smiled as she pointed at the lyrics. "Perfect."  
  
Faijo began to him the tune as she read the lyrics. "This just might be it...I haven't heard this song in so long...."  
  
Kouga came up behind them and read the lyrics too. "I agree with the bueatiful Kagome. That is the perfect song."  
  
"You're supposed to be my boyfriend." Faijo said non-commitedly. She really didn't care.   
  
"Why do we have to play the act when he's not here?" Kouga whined. "There's no one here to tell us that we aren't acting like girlfriend\boyfriend! He won't find out that we're only good friends if we don't act like we're more when where alone." He whined again.   
  
"You know he could come in downstairs and we wouldn't know. He is very good at being stealthy." Faijo sighed. "Why'd he have to fall for my half sister......"  
  
"Are you admitting that you're in love with him yet?" Kouga asked her lazily.  
  
Faijo blushed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know.... I really do like him but why does he have to be getting married to my sister of all people!" She whined as she plopped onto Kouga's bed. "Kami! The god's must hate me!"  
  
"I think he likes you." Kagome said "The way he looks at you.... the way he held you when you were possesed.... the way he kicked Tasuki's ass back at WacDonalds.... the way he blushed when you kissed him on the cheek....."  
  
"You saw that?" Faijo blushed redder.  
  
"We all saw that." Kagome answered as she began to go on with her list. "The way he licked your wounds clean.....the anger I saw in his eyes when that wierd as heck guy, Hiei, kissed you to wake you up.... how he seemed relunctant to let you go......."  
  
(_AN: am i the only one who missed these things? fear not! kagome didnt imagine them! they really happened!_)  
  
Faijo closed her eyes fighting back tears. "The way he's getting married to my sister......." she growled. "Rin.... his Rin is my half sister Hayama. The great and lovely Rin Hayama! Not to mention younger! In the imortal words of your man Kagome: Damnit to hell!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha isn't my man......"  
  
"Yet." Faijo sang out lazily. "KAGOME AND INUYASHA SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEM COMES HOTTIE INUYASHA PUSHING A BABY CARRIAGE!"  
  
"You thing that half breed brother of mine is hot?" a voice broke into their 'conversation.'  
  
Faijo promptly crashed off the bed bruising her behind even more and crawled under the bed, apparently praying he didn't see her. Which, of course, he had.  
  
"Faijo get out from under there. He already saw you." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she quickly mininimized the lyrics to the song. "Hey Sesshoumaru.... Rin Hayama is actually Fai-"  
  
"Someone I once knew....." Faijo jumped out from under the bed not wanting him to know that she and his wife-to-be was related in any way. "And Inuyasha is kinda hot but he's too immature for me plus he's Kagome's guy and I respect other peoples claims since my mother didn't."  
  
(_say that 10 times fast!_)  
  
Sessoumaru nodded. "Okay. I heard you were going out with Kouga." he shot Kouga a cold glare before smiling at Faijo. "I have a feeling that's not going to last too much longer."  
  
"Well..... it might last as long as your relation ship with the ever wonderful Rin Hayama lasts." She growled. "It's none of your buisness."  
  
"Well..... it's just that I don't think he's right for you." Sesshoumaru growled back.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THEY GUY THAT'S PROBALLY RIGHT FOR ME IS IN LOVE WITH MY FUCKIN' FAMILY KILLING SISTER!" Faijo yelled as she pushed him out of her face. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME SO STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING BUISNESS!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a second then something unbelieveable happened. He lost his temper. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN YOU BITE MY HEAD OFF WHEN I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP SOMEONE I LOVE AND THEY ATTACK ME!"  
  
That shut them all up. The great and icey cold lord Sesshoumaru had lost his temper. Well.... most of them anyways.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE WAS, EVEN IF IT CRAWLED UP BEHIND YOU, BIT YOU IN THE ASS, AND THEN INTRODUCED ITSELF TO YOUR FACE!" Faijo yelled as she bit her lip, in effort to prevent herself from crying, so hard it began to bleed. "....... if you knew what love was then you'd........." she trailed off as she adverted her eyes shamefully. "It doesn't matter." She began to laugh in an odd almost disembodied voice. "After all the shit I've been raised with........ how would I know what love was....... I have no right to judge anyone."  
  
"Faijo........" Sesshoumaru wiped the blood that was on her lips off and pulled her into a hug. "Don't talk like that." He pleaded. "Don't sound like you have no reason to live. Don't sound like you want to die.........." he tightened his hold on her and buried his face into her hair. "Please don't do this to me...."  
  
Faijo began sobbing uncontrollably, all the years of pent up sorrow and anger releasing inself in her tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened his hold even more pulling her even closer. "Don't you ever think, ven for a split second, that I'm not here for you..... that I don't care about you........ because I do." he kissed the top of her head as her sobbing calmed. "You've been through alot in your lifetime.... and I understand that you still don't trust anyone here......... not even Kagome who is your best friend......." He lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "Please give me a chance. I love you and I want to take care of you. I never want to see you in any type of pain again."  
  
"Really?" Faijo asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Really. You're like a little sister to me. I want to protect you." Sesshoumaru smiled not realizing that he had just broken her heart.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
end of cpt 14!!!!!  
  
as much as i love sessy you have to admit he is really dense........ Yes Rin is Hayama. Rin  
  
Hayama is really faijo's half sister..........  
  
rin was the reason her parents got into that fight that ended their lifes.....   
  
her mother had cheated on faijos father, who was her mate, with some other womans husband, actually a human male, which makes rin half demon......   
  
and faijos father found out........  
  
he confounted his preneant wife who in turn turned deadly in anger.......  
  
her mother had some phycological problems if u didnt know by now......  
  
what bad is that fai's father had forgiven his mates wickedness and was willing to raise the child as his own and he had told his mate that but them she went nutx to put it frankly  
  
it was the baby that caused faijos mother her phycological trauma........ its a proven medical fact that rin is to blame  
  
and the only reason rin survived was cuz fai's father had advoided rin, when he kiiled the mom, she was in her mothers womb, it was almost time for her to be born and when the cops came they could hear rins heart beat and they cut her out of her mothers womb  
  
and she was born by basically seacection!  
  
FYI: faijos dream...... which took part in a song was about sesshy  
  
oh yea....... i dont own 'kiss me' or 'wo ai ni' which are real songs! 


	15. Rin Hayama

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha!  
  
this cpt isnt very nice  
  
review at the end of this cpt or u'll never see another update again! (on this story) -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Faijo turned off her CD player and mike. She only had one measly week left before the talent show. "I can't screw up. This'll be the last time I see any od them.' She mumbled as she opened the folder in front of her and began to study the notes.  
  
"That wasn't half bad, sister." Rin sneered as she straightened her already perfect skirt. "maybe you should try to hit at least one note."  
  
"Leave me alone, Rin." Faijo sighed. Lately she hasn't been feeling well. "I'm not in the mood to fight."  
  
"Well, I just wanted you to know that my fiance and I are going out tonight." Rin stressed the word fiance.  
  
"Go on, Rin." Faijo closed her eyes shut. "Have a good time.  
  
"Bitch." Rin growled as she pulled her sister up by the collar of her school uniform. "I'm sick of seeing your butt ugly lovesick face!"  
  
"... I'm sick of seeing my own face as well..." Faijo stared off into space. "I really am..."  
  
"Maybe I could fix that for you." Rin smiled sweetly as she stabbed her with a switchblade she had in her purse. "How doew that feel?" She taunted as she twisted the knife and pushed it deeper into Faijo's stomach. "Are you fainally willing to die!"  
  
"............." Faijo coughed up blood as Rin drove the knife deeper into her. All she felt was pain and yet she felt nothing at all. "What's the point of living?" She croaked as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "I've already lost it all. I have no meaning in this world....."  
  
"Oh my god! That is so true!" Rin slapped her as she ripped the knife out. "A waste of flesh and blood."  
  
Faijo fell to her knees her head bowed as she groaned in pain. "...I..." she gasped for breath as her vision swam. "I... have...... no..... place....."  
  
Rin smirked as she watched the deep red blood puddle growning. "You're not dying fast enough and not painfull enough." Rin raised the knife and went to lower in into the helpless girls back when someone grabbed her arm roughly, his nails diggimng into her soft flesh.  
  
"You bitch." Was all he said.  
  
"No! She tried to kill me!" Rin screached and tried to pulled herself away from the pissed off demon.  
  
His eyes, which had turned completely red, darkened with hatred as he grabbed her troat. "You will pay for this." He tightened his grip around her neck as she clawed at his arms trying to get him to let go. "You will pay for hurting her."  
  
"Why! I...... thought that...... you said you loved me!" Rin's eyes begged for life, for air. "We were going to be happy! I had to get rid of her! The same way I got rid of her father and our mother!" Rin stabbed the blood soaked kinfe into the arm that denied her air but to no avail.  
  
"You hurt her. I don't see how you deserve to live." he loosened his death grip on her. "Maybe I should kill you slowly. Painfully. Even more painful than you planned for my Faijo's death."  
  
"Sesshoumaru......" Faijo gritted her teeth against the pain as she got up. "Don't kill her. I don't care if I die or not but don't kill her." She grabbed his arm. "Please. Don't"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at her but his eyes softened when they landed on her. "Why should I?" he growled again.  
  
She tightened her grip and leaned into him as she bit her tounge to keep herself from passing out. "Please.... Sesshoumaru..... don't."  
  
He dropped Rin on her butt and pulled quickly pulled Faijo into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath of her scent.  
  
"Rin. if you wish to live then get the hell out of here. hurry before he snaps out of it." Faijo ordered. "Go."  
  
"But why..........."  
  
"Because you are my sister. Go. Don't waste anymore time." Faijo sighed as she watched Rin run out of the room. Then the pain and loss of blood overwealmed her and she fell unconcious in Sesshoumaru's caring grasp.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
*hospital.... 13 days after the talent show.*  
  
"It's been about 23 days! Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Sesshoumaru growled as he tugged on the white shirt he was wearing. "23 days have passed!"  
  
"We're lucky she's even alive." Sango pulled her knees to her chin.  
  
"Bullshit. Alive isn't good enough. I want my Faijo to wake the hell up!" Sesshoumaru slammed his fist into a pillar causing a crack to slice through it. "I should have killed Rin."  
  
"How can you kill your fiance? Your love?" Miroku asked seriously as he conforted Sango.  
  
"Rin isn't the girl I love." Sesshoumaru began pacing as he mumbled under his breath. "If only I had gotten there sooner. If only I had taken her here sooner. If only I never met Rin."  
  
"Are you Faijo Kanna's friends?" A doctor stepped out of one of the many back rooms.  
  
"Is she okay? Is she going to wake up? Is she going to die? How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"She's fine physically... she heals extremely quickly and will only be left with a scar and maybe some light adombnal pain when it storms, but..."  
  
"But what?" Kagome asked from Inuyasha's arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Miss Kanna has slipped into a coma from the loss of blood. The chances of her wakening again is abnormally slim." The doctor wiped the tears out of his eyes. "The cat scans we took prove that she isn't braindead at least.... I hate this part of my job. She's so frightfully young."  
  
"What are her chances? What are the chances that she will wake up this time?" Sesshoumaru demanded acting calm again even through his eyes shone with pain.  
  
"Abnormally low. it is about a 0.5% chance of awakening. Ever."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo evil! i hate myself for doing this to fai and fluffy................................. its soooooo wrong! T_T i am sooooooo horrible  
  
review this cpt or u'll never see another update again! she may never wake up and you'll never know how fluffy really feels!  
  
REVIEW OR EAT RATHS DISGUSTING VILE VENOMOUS POISONOUS COOKING!!! 


	16. Will You'

Fai-fai: why did you put me in a coma?  
  
HSS: because im evil  
  
Sesshoumaru: That wasn't nice.  
  
HSS: sorry?  
  
Kouga: kagome is mine.........  
  
Inuyasha: NO SHE ISNT!  
  
Kouga: is too!  
  
Inuyasha: NoT!  
  
Fai-fai: oh god.........  
  
Kaosu: Hi kouga hi sesshie!  
  
K & S: Hi!  
  
HSS: aren't u supposed to be in Stoney songs?  
  
Kaosu: ya but i wanna sesshie!  
  
Fai-fai: Hes mine  
  
Rin: No hes mine!  
  
Sesshoumaru: rin! *kills her*  
  
Fai-Fai: RIN! *sobs*  
  
Paine: how'd i get here?  
  
Seto: Paine why did you bring me here?  
  
Akiri Toka: Is every one here?  
  
Hiei: *still under toka's spell* yep!  
  
HSS: *sweatdrop* on with the fic........ i dont own inuyasha or yuyuhakusho or yugioh! nor do i own 'will you' which is owned by P.O.D.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/-*/-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and soon a whole year had passed.  
  
It had been exactly one year since Faijo fell into the coma. She has not woken for even a wink.  
  
Kouga forgot completely about her.  
  
Miroku and Sango, who were going out off and on, had stopped visiting her half a year ago.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, who was unoffically dating, had also ceased to visit their comatose friend.  
  
You probally think she is all alone in that stinky hospital. Well, she wasn't.   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Everyday at the same time each day someone came to visit. Hoping, praying, that she would wake up and day something.....  
  
She never did.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled open the door to her private room and crossed the room to her bedside. "Hello again, Fai-fai." He kissed her forehead as he heard the door click shut behind him.  
  
See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom   
  
She breaks down--breaks down   
  
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'   
  
Afraid now - hate now  
  
Her eyelids fluttered slightly but she remained in her yearlong slumber.  
  
Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me   
  
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man   
  
I'll break down - It's fake now  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as her sat down beside her on the bed. "You woke up last time... you know... the whole being possesed deal..." He brushed her dark hair out of her face. "Are you that mad at me?"  
  
Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?  
  
He shifted his weight so that he was now leaning over her watching her face. "Why are you still doing this to me? Do you hate me that much?" He sighed sadly as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "My Faijo... please wake up." He begged as he nibbled lightlyy on her neck.  
  
Fade in out of reason to fight the way she's feelin'   
  
She breaks down--breaks down   
  
Goin' through the motions and holding onto hopes   
  
and her dreams now - somehow  
  
His eyes turned red and he growled. "My Faijo..." He bit her neck, sinking his fangs into her delicate neck. He sucked on her blood carefully and soon he pulled back to examine his work.  
  
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.   
  
Wishing you can change, but he's always been this way   
  
If you leave now - I'll drown  
  
"Fai-fai... I shouldn't have done that without your permission...." He kissed his mark on her.  
  
Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
  
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?  
  
"I should have asked but I'm not apologizing for marking you Fai-fai..." He smiled as he stroked her cheek gently. "I am sorry.... it's my fault you got hurt..." he mummered. "It's my fault that you are in this coma."  
  
Yesterday! Yesterday! Yesterday! Yesterday!  
  
This time, I'm sorry   
  
This time, I'm sorry   
  
This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time   
  
This time, this time, I'm sorry   
  
This time I'm sorry!  
  
"Sir. Visiting hours are up." A nurse called through the door.   
  
"Thank you, miss." Sesshoumaru kissed Faijo on the forehead. "The others will be coming to see you tomorrow. " He paused smiling sadly at her. "I'm sorry but I'll have to miss seeing you tomorrow."   
  
Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
  
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?   
  
yesturday yesturday yesturday  
  
Will you[6x]  
  
So will you  
  
Will you[6x]  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
thats it for cpt 16!  
  
review and give me ideas and suggustions and tell me how u like it 


	17. Awoken and Missing Memories

well............ cpt 16 was pretty cool.... you kinda see sesshies feelings.....  
  
poor faifai....................in a coma...............still...........  
  
remember to review or i'll feel unloved  
  
you dont want me to feel unloved........  
  
it aint pretty  
  
i do not own inuyasha! only faijo................ and this story  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kagome sat down in the chair beside Faijo's bed. "She hasn't changed a bit since she fell into the coma. She looks just as she did last year." she said between tears. truth was that Faijo, in her coma, failed to age at all. She looked a year longer than the group right now. "It's like she was frozen in time."  
  
"Ya...." Inuyasha eyes landed on the comatose girls neck. "I can't believe it." he pulled down the covers and studied hher neck for a few minutes before crumpling to the ground in laughter.  
  
"Why are you laughing! Our friend has been in a coma for the last year and you laugh!" Kagome kicked him in the stomach angrily. "That's horrible!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru... hahahaha... h-he lied.... hahahaha.... about going.... hahahaha..... to see her!" Inuyasha managed between bursts of laughter. "Sesshoumaru's in lo-ove! Sesshoumaru's in lo-ove!"  
  
Sango glanced at Faijo's neck. "Woah."  
  
"Woah what? What's so funny?" A voice that litterally made them all hit the ground in shock, butted in.  
  
"Faijo? You're awake?" Kagome asked as she pulled herself back into the chair.  
  
"And that is a surp- ow. Why does my neck hurt?" Faijo rubbed the side of her neck where the mark was.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku slipped out of the hospital room allowing the three girls to chat and catch up.  
  
"I can't believe Sesshoumaru marked her..." Miroku thought out loud. "I thought he only thought of her as a friend. "Too bad about the whole memory thing with Faijo."  
  
"He only did it yesterday," the hanyou told him as he pulled out his cellular phone and called Sesshoumaru's. "Bro. Guess what!" Inuyasha smiled at his brother's snide remark. "Whatever. I don't care that you're in the middle of listening to an inportant lecture cause this is wa-ay more important."   
  
Miroku smiled back at the door they had left just a few minutes ago listening to the girls' laughter.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and cut his brother off. "Your girl woke up." He nodded as he listened to his brother. "Yes, she's fine. But she has some slight amnesia." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "She can't remember anything about Rin.... or you."  
  
--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--$--  
  
well thats it for cpt 17! what do you think? faijos awoken but she doesnt remember rin or sesshoumaru who MARKED her.............. what will happen? 


	18. Meant to Live' and the Kiss

well heres an update........... the kannas moved away about half a year ago leaving all of faijos stuff at inuyasha's house... his IS the biggest.... well since shes up she now has a place to live.......... with the dogs! (inuyasha and sesshoumaru)  
  
newsflash! sesshoumaru is in college! first yr!  
  
Hiei:hn.  
  
Chibi Hiei:^_^ hss-chan doesn't know a single HMTL code for FF.NET.  
  
Kurama:how can two versions of hiei be in the same room?  
  
HSS:I dont know. you tell me  
  
Sesshie:I hate you HSS  
  
HSS:why?  
  
Sesshie:it's your fault faifai doesnt remember me.  
  
HSS:oh..... that..... ok! ^____^ I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR 'meant to live' by switch foot!  
  
~~~text~~~ ------'meant to live' by switch foot!  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
~~~Fumbling his confidence  
  
And wond'ring why the world has passed him by  
  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments,  
  
And failed attempts to fly, fly~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Faijo as she unpacked and arranged her belongings in her new room. The hospital had fianlly let her out about two weeks and a half after she had woken up. Since that Kanna's had moved Inuyasha suggusted that she move in with him and his older brother who she had yet to 'meet.'  
  
~~~We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside~~~  
  
'Why did she forget me... I could have sworn she loved me....' He thought as he watched her tape posters of bands on her walls. 'I wish she remembered me...'   
  
"Hey? You're giving me the creeps." Faijo turned to him. "You wanna help me.... um.... I'm sorry but you never introduced yourself...."  
  
"I'm Sesshoumaru." His golden eyes landed on the mark on her neck. 'I suppose she still loves me somewhere in her concious........................ my mark would've faded had she not felt the way I do.'  
  
~~~Dreaming about Providence  
  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I like that name." She smiled at him as she crossed the room. "You kinda look familar. Have I met you before?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and began taping his fingers together. (_remember that she is crazy in the first place_)  
  
"Why are you taping my fingers together?" He asked his voice calm and emotionless. (_count on sesshie to stay cool when faifai is touching him... or taping his fingersO.O_)  
  
"I don't know why. Cause I'm finished unpacking and I'm bored." She looked up into his eyes. "You look cooler than Inuyasha." She noted as she ran her left pointer finger over the demon mark on his right cheek. "I like the moon."  
  
~~~We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside~~~  
  
"Thanks." Sesshoumaru said as he fought the urge to take her up into his arms. "Um... wanna go down stairs with me? We could watch Ella Enchanted, if you want." (_i saw the movie at the mall on sat! it was so different from the book but was still kinda like it_)  
  
"You like Ella Enchanted?" She asked amazed as she followed him into the bedroom across the hall from hers. "I read that book when I was ten!" She suddenly noticed the room she was in.  
  
"I read the book when I was nine." He answered. "This is my room. I have to dig out the DVD." He said as he pulled open a drawer. "I haven't found time to watch it yet."  
  
"I've wanted to see it..." She smiled as she peered around his shoulder trying to see what was in the drawer. Her eyes landed on a note book that was open. She was able to read one word before he slammed the drawer shut. Faijo. 'Why is my name in his notebook? He has nice hanwriting....' She pondered as she followed him down into the den.  
  
~~~We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
  
And everything inside screams for second life~~~  
  
Soon the two were seated on the loveseat and the movie was started. (_FYI: inu is at mir's for the night_)  
  
"Sess-chan?" Faijo turned to him. "Where are the extra blankets?"  
  
"Your cold?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Ya. Really cold." She admitted.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused the movie and left the room but soon came back with a clean white blanket. "Here." He tucked it in carefully around her before he sat down and unpaused the movie.  
  
"Aren't you cold too?" She scooted closer to him trying to ingore the song that the movie was playing. "I don't want you to get cold." She smiled at him as she scooted closer to him and wrapped the cover around the both of them. "There!"  
  
"Thanks." He wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Faijo?" He turned to face her.  
  
"Yes?" She turned to face him.  
  
"I'm glad you woke up." He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand asd leaned forward. "All of us have woried so much. Especially me..." He mummered as he leaned foward and brought his lips against hers tenderly. "My Faifai....."  
  
"Sess..." She wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. 'Why am I kissing him? I just met him... why was he worried... I thought he didn't know me...'   
  
Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her protectively as his tounge against her soft lips beggingly. She relented and opened her mouth allowing his tounge in to explore her mouth. 'Oh kami.... I love her so much...' he thought as their tounges fought for domination. After a while they pulled apart panting for air.  
  
"Wow." She looked up into his eyes and was struck speechless at the tender look on his face. "Sess-chan?"  
  
"Faifai..." He kissed her lightly and tightened his hold on her again. "I want you to know.... I love you....."   
  
~~~We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live  
  
We were meant to live~~~  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
wow................ how did that happen.... sess admitted his love for her......  
  
THEY HAD THEIR FIRST REAL KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IT WAS SO RAMANTIC!!!!!!!!  
  
THEY REALLY DO LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
but she still doesnt remember.... what if her memories come back?... the BAD ones of him....... 


	19. Sesshoumaru's Journal: part 1

PREVIOUSLY ON THE VOICE OF AN UNKNOWN DEMON:  
  
"Wow." She looked up into his eyes and was struck speechless at the tender look on his face. "Sess-chan?"  
  
"Faifai..." He kissed her lightly and tightened his hold on her again. "I want you to know............. I love you....."   
  
Chapter Nineteen: His Journal  
  
Faijo yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. As soon as she yawned and stretched a bit she noticed that she wasn't in her room sitting in her bed. She was in Sesshoumaru's room. 'I must have dozed off and he took me in here because I locked my bedroom door before we went down to watch the movie.'  
  
She got out of the soft, warm, confortable, welcoming bed and glanced around his room. Sesshoumaru must have went to a class at his college because the notebooks and textbooks that dominated the top of his desk was gone.  
  
flashback  
  
"I've wanted to see it..." She smiled as she peered around his shoulder trying to see what was in the drawer. Her eyes landed on a note book that was open. She was able to read one word before he slammed the drawer shut. Faijo. 'Why is my name in his notebook? He has nice handwriting....' She pondered as she followed him down into the den.  
  
end of flashback  
  
"That notebook..." Faijo opened a drawer and carefully began to shift through it trying to find that journal she saw. She was in extreme luck and found it quickly.  
  
(Entry)  
  
I found out that Fai-Fai is going out with Kouga today. I don't like the thought of it. He isn't right for her. Rin thinks they're just perfect but she can be an airhead sometimes. Inuyasha says that I'm jealous because Kouga is dating Faijo-chan and I'm not.   
  
(Next entry)  
  
I went over to Kouga's house today because Miroku told me that she and Kagome were over there. I got there and Faijo-chan ended up yelling at me about the guy she loves loving someone else and that I don't care about her. I do care. The wierdest thing was is that I lost my temper and yelled. Then she said, "You wouldn't know what love was, even if it crawled up behind you, bit you in the ass, and then introduced itself to your face!" She yelled it. Then she started talking very depressed. I tried to confort her.  
  
(Next entry)  
  
I did something wrong. Everytime Fai-Fai sees me she gets tears in her eyes. She tries to hide them but I know they're there. I can smell the saltiness of them. I feel so horrible. I don't want her to be sad. I would die to make her happy if I could  
  
Faijo blinked in shock. 'I went out with Kouga? Ew. Wait! I knew Fluffy-chan before..... why can't I remember....' She flipped back to some OLDER entires and began to read again.  
  
(Entry)  
  
My brother defiantly has some odd friends. One of them was possesed by two spirits and if I let go of her they'll take over again. She killed Kagome so I had to pull out the Tenseiga to bring her back to life. They told me that her name is Faijo. She is pretty, for a younger girl. I think she's 15 or 16. I'll ask Inuyasha.   
  
(Next entry)  
  
Faijo-chan is 15. I'm not too much older than her... 3 years basically. This is my last year in High School. next year I start college. She still hasn't woken up yet. Her wounds have healed and she isn't as pale. I'm glad my Faijo-chan's wounds are better but I do wish she would wake up.  
  
(Next entry)  
  
Note to self: Kill Hiei. Why: He kissed her! He kissed my Faijo-chan! Why am I so protective of her? Well she woke up. She has veeeeeeeeeery bueatiful eyes. Anyways she got wounded in her mind and her body got wounded so I thought I'd treat her wounds for her. I know I could've just gone into the bathroom to het the disinfectant and bandages and what-not but for some reason my demon instincts told me to lick her woulds clean. They scarred and formed a rose. Also.... Faijo-chan tastes good.  
  
"Oh my god." Faijo's jaw dropped. "He thinks I taste good!?" Shee flipped ahead to entires that were only dated about the time when she first fell into her coma.  
  
(Entry)  
  
I HATE MYSELF! I was such a fool. Stupid slutty Rin. Stupid me. Rin, my fiance, WAIT MAKE THAT EX!!!! attacked my Fai-Fai-chan! Now my dear girl is in a coma. I'm not talking about Rin being my dear girl because she can rot in hell. Faijo-chan is in a coma and all I can do is blame myself... I want her back. It hurts so badly to think that she might not wake up again.  
  
(Entry... five months later)  
  
She still hasn't woken up. I finally realised why that hurts me so much. I reread my past entries and I realised that ever since I first met her....I loved her.... now I know why she looked so hurt after I said she was like a sister to me... Kagome told me that Faijo loved me yesterday... Every entry after I met her had her in it. ALL OF THEM. I sounded like a lovesick puppy and I am.... I need her..... She HAS to wake up. I have to tell her.... I just pray that she still loves me like Kagome said she did.  
  
(Entry... seven monthes after faijo went into coma)  
  
She hasn't aged at all. It figures. She IS a time demon after all. She still slumbers. My heart still weeps. I wish... she could be mine and stay with me but still.... why would she trust me again? After what I did? I hid Rin from her on purpose..... but when I felt like I was falling for her I brought Rin to the surface to remind MYSELF that I can't have her. I don't want Rin anymore. To be honest I never wanted Rin after Fai-fai fell into my life...  
  
Thats it for cpt three! im updating for twilight kitty! heeeheeeheee 


	20. Mara and Hahra

**10:20 PM** 5/19/2004..  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but i do own Faijo  
  
_ text text text text   
  
text text text text _------song 'Drain the Blood' by The Distillers

find the lyrics here: http:www.musicfactory2.co.uk/Lyrics/Rock/Distillers/Draintheblood.html

* * *

> **Chapter Twenty: Mara and Hahra**

* * *

****

****

"This is... this...." Faijo slowly closed the journal. "This is the....

_ I'm living on shattered faith  
  
The kind that likes to restrict your breath  
  
never been a better time than this  
  
suffocate on eternal bliss_

"Fai?" A deep handsome voice broke into her scattered thoughts. "What... were you reading my journal?"  
  
"Yes, I was Sesshoumaru." Faijo sat down the notebook and hopped down onto his bed. "It was...... interesting."

_ In a city  
  
that swells with so much hate   
  
you seem to rise above  
  
and take its place  
  
the heart pumps until it dies  
  
drain the blood, the heart is wise_   
  
"What do you think?" Sesshoumaru asked from his post leaning against the doorway.  
  
"I think... well..." Faijo glanced down at the notebook sitting on the floor. "It's... interesting."_ All my friends are murder  
  
All my bones are marrows in  
  
All these fiends want teenage meat  
  
All my friends are murderers  
  
Away...._   
  
"Fai-fai? Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand up in his. "Are you alright, koiboto?"  
  
"I'm.....fine." She advoided his searching eyes._ I never met a pearl quite like you  
  
who could shimmer and rot at the same time through  
  
there's never been a better time than this  
  
To bite the hand of frost bitten emenence_ _  
_  
"Please say something else.... tell me what you think. Please." He reached out with his free hand and touched her neck were his mark lay. "I want to know." 

_ All my friends are murder  
  
Hey, all my bones are marrows in  
  
All these fiends want teenage meat  
  
All my friends are murderers  
  
Away....away......away....  
  
whoa whoa whoa whoa....._

Faijo glanced up into his eyes and immediatedly regretted it. She couldn't even tear her eyes away for a second."It says you love me.... that you want me......" She bit her lip as paine shot through her abdomen. "I don't know.... I just met you..."

_ I'm alive in uterine  
  
a star in the dark a new day has dawned  
  
open up and let it flow  
  
I'll make it yours so here we go..._ _  
  
_"You do know me.... but... maybe it's better for you not to remember..." He sighed sadly. "I was pretty dumb. I was so dense."  
  
"Maybe... I don't know." She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm trying to figure it out.... how I feel... about all of this." 

_ All my friends are murder  
  
Hey, all my bones are marrows in  
  
All these fiends want teenage meat  
  
All my friends are murderers   
  
Away hes gone away......[till the song ends]_

"I've waited so long for you to wake up.... it felt as if a whole mellinium passed by." He sighed watching her with a shy, tender look on his face. "I don't know what I supposed to do now."  
  
".....maybe..." Faijo's voice was quiet. "....Maybe it isn't meant to be....."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Our being together..... I don't know. I have a feeling that somethings missing inside of me and I realize that it wouldn't be right for me to be with you if I don't know who I truely am.... somethings wrong... with me and my family..." She sighed and opened her eyes. "Time demons aren't allowed to become evil spirits but yet my mother and father did."  
  
"And your half sister?"  
  
"She's half human.... her heart is sullied by the **mara** that attacks all peoples heart."  
  
"Mara?"  
  
"It's darkness. A dark that plauges the inner-heart. All beings have it. Except time demons. But if one of my kind was half then she or her would be affected by it just like they were a normal human."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me.... I have no mara in my heart. To be honest I have something _worse_ because of the betrayal in my family."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Yeah." Faijo bit her lip nervously. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I understand." Sesshoumaru smiled down to her. "What do you have that is worse than mara?" He ran his thumb gently over his cheeks. "Is it life-threatening?"  
  
"It's called **hahra**. It couldn't kill me." She smiled at him. "But it could kill my soul. It almost did before... I don't quite remember it but it was back before the coma... when I was practicing for the talent show."  
  
"You remember then?" He asked hopefully. As much as he hated her knowing how horrible he had been to her. ((((not horrible 'Maru but just **dense**!)))) He felt that it was important for her to remember.  
  
"No. I just remember the hahra." She sighed. "It nearly got me... that's probally why I fell into the coma... instincts. Unconciously my body wanted to save myself. If I had not have fell into the coma I would have had my soul completely consumed... in a matter of days."

* * *

thats its for cpt 20! i hoped you enjoyed it! please review cux i wont update till i get to** 40 reviews**! (i dont think that will be too hard...** hopefully**)  
  
C-ya later! 


	21. Sesshoumaru's Journal: part two

wow! im up to 40 reviews! ty to my new reviewer! your a doll! and dont worry! theres more to his journal than youve been given. hint hint, more entries!! recenter ones!   
  
**FYI:** its her own instincts that took away the memories of her sister and sesshoumaru. cuz of all the pain that they had caused her the _hahra_ was given power to eat her soul. the only way to stop it was to get rid of what made her sad in the first place. to get rid of what powered the hahra! sad huh?

* * *

> > > **The Voice of an Unknown Demon  
  
chapter twenty-one:**
>>> 
>>> How red can one get?

* * *

Sesshoumaru smiled down at her as he heard her stomach growl. "Hungry? I'll go down and fix us both something to eat." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'll be back soon, love." He left closing the door behind him before he went down into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay..." Faijo rubbed her stomach. _'I got so caught up in his journal I had forgotten to eat.'_  
  
_'His Journal!'_ Faijo glanced around and quickly picked it up. "He wasn't mad when he came in..." She mused as she opened it and flipped it to an entry from her first day there. Which, to her surprise, was only yesterday.  
  
**[Entry, yesterday..... i already said that didnt i?]**  
  
_This is so great. My luck must be getting better. Not only is my love awake and well but she's living right across the hall!!! I wish she remembered me but at the same time I don't. I had broken her heart and that's probally why she fell into the coma in the first place. None the less, I'm happy with being able to see her everyday and happy. But I'm going to tell her how I feel today. I'm going to tell my one and only Faijo that I'm madly in love with her and that nothing will change how I feel. I have to tell her..... I hope she'll accept me..... If she doesn't then.... NO! I can't think like that. I know she still loves me.... my mark is still there. I have to go now. I'll watch her unpack for a while..... I hope she doesn't think me a stalker.  
_  
**[end of entry]**  
  
"Woah." Faijo shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. "Wierd. Definate stalker vibes." She closed his journal and put it back in it's drawer. "He's so romantic... **WAIT!!** He **MARKED** me?!" Her hand flew to her neck. "That _little, no good, egotistical, macho wannabe......_"   
  
She sighed and sank down onto the bed. "What am I saying? I'm not mad....." She smiled to herself as she rubbed her neck. "I'm his.... **he** _chose_ **me** as his mate."  
  
"Um... hi?" Inuyasha pushed open the door. "How's it going?"  
  
"Um... ya... great..." She answered distractedly. _'I'm Sesshoumaru's!'  
_  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked and he stared at the obviously distracted girl.   
  
"Hmm...... ya..." She mumbled as she continued to daydream not hearing a word he was saying.  
  
"Miroku married a rat." Inuyasha tried shrugging.  
  
".... ya... sure...." was her mumbled reply.  
  
"Um.... Sango groped Miroku?"   
  
"......sure...." Still very distracted.  
  
"I eloped with Kagome."   
  
".........sure......" She mumbled.  
  
"Um.... Souta fell down a well?"   
  
"......sure...." Still very distracted.  
  
"Um.... I'm never going to eat ramen again?"   
  
"......sure...." Still very distracted.   
  
"Um.... Kouga got brains." He tried again.  
  
"......sure...." Still very distracted.  
  
"Um.... Tasuki is back in town and he married Rin and they had children with eight eyes and four legs?"   
  
"......sure...." Still very distracted.  
  
"Um.... Your sitting in acidic liquid and a snake is devouring you whole?"   
  
"......sure.... that's great......." Still very distracted.  
  
"Um...." He scratched an ear amusedly. "Okay. This should work." He grinned broadly.  
  
Faijo nodded still in la-la-land. "....great....."  
  
Inuyasha laughed and tucked his arms in his sleeves. "Sesshoumaru is naked inside your room and is begging for you to come in and make love to him."  
  
Faijo jumped up. **"WHERE IS HE AGAIN?!?!"**  
  
The hanyou's eyes turned into two large saucers. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" He collasped to the ground and began lauging so hard that tears were running down his pale face which was quickly turning very red with laughter.  
  
"..." Faijo put her hands on her hips. "That was _so_ not funny." She growled.  
  
"What wasn't funny?" Sesshoumaru came into the room and handed her a plate with some sandwiches, chips, and other munchies on it. "Did I miss something?"  
  
**"EEP!"** Faijo's face turned an amazingly vivid shade of red. "Um.... I.... oh..." She took the tray and sat back down as her blush deepened.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at his brother and crumbled into fits of laughter again. "Oh my god! Shou! Take care of your mate!" He rolled on the ground unable to stop laughing. "She is **so-o-o-o-o-o** crazy about you!!!" 

* * *

well folks... that it for cpt 21! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Oh... drool....

**if you get mental pics of what snapped faijo out of her la-la-land than you are a HUUUUUGE pervert.**

_but...... your not the only one..... i assure you _

**the story might end soon if i cant get any new plot twists... someone come up with one or something! hehehehehehe**

_i might up the rating **hint hint** and you know.... review and tell me if you want me to! _


End file.
